


she left

by Anonymous



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aaron Hotchner no longer believes in love.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	she left

There's a pattern in his life, of love and loss, hope and despair. It started with his mother. She was beautiful, eyes that reminded him of firewood and home, his eyes had come from her. His hair too, the color of coal, softer than his bedsheets. 

He loved her, she didn't care. She saw what his father did, she never stopped it. When the belt came out, she walked away. The old man never laid a hand on her. When his father died she never brought it up, he gave up on his love for her.

Then came Haley, beautiful, perfect, the love of his life. They fell apart. There were problems long before the BAU, but the second he joined it all went to hell. She packed up, she said goodbye, she took their unborn son with her.

Elle was different, she understood him, they spent their days together. She sat on his desk and fixed his tie. She brought him extra coffee. She grabbed a stack of paperwork and sat beside him. She felt like home, her lips tasted like strawberries. 

It wasn't easy, it wasn't professional, but he loved her. Love never lasts long for him. When he almost lost her everything changed, she changed. She left. He lost another home. Strawberries make him feel sick now.

Emily. Emily was unexpected, he didn't want her, she wasn't supposed to join the BAU, but she did. He spent three years falling in love with her, he spent six months holding her hand, falling asleep in her bed. Then she was gone. Dead in almost every way. Yet another woman he almost lost, yet another that was never the same. She left him, she said she couldn't do it anymore. She started working for Interpol.

When he met Beth he fell hard, she became his everything. She got her dream job, she moved too far away, she gave up on him. 

Aaron Hotchner no longer believes in love. 

  
  
  



End file.
